


A Cinderella Story on Set

by Colacherricola



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Characters are probably OOC, F/M, Jeff kind of play matchmaker, My First Work in This Fandom, Set in real life, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colacherricola/pseuds/Colacherricola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nixie has worked on the set of Teen Wolf for the last year and a half and has never really been noticed. But what happens when Jeff makes her fill in for an actor? Will she be noticed then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really supposed to be a story. This idea popped into my head and I was like "Oh this will only take a couple of pages to write." No. It took me a week and 46 handwritten pages. So I apologize if its not that good, but I like it so I hope you do too. .

The director called cut again, and immediately launched into what Courtney had done wrong. He sounded fed up, but to be fair this was the seventh time he’s had to call cut because she just wasn’t getting it.

But I felt bad for Courtney, she was trying and this was her first acting job. I hadn’t really talked to her but she seemed nice, a little diva-y, but nice for the most part. And really she was doing good, she just wasn’t getting into the character. Her character, Amelia, was supposed to be nice and kind and a little shy. Courtney was acting more like herself, independent and… what’s a nice way to put it? Diva-ish? Sure I’ll go with that. It works for her but not for the character.

But I’m sure most of this can be blamed on the fact that this is her first acting job and she was playing on the popular show _Teen Wolf_. It was only the first week of filming, I’m sure with a little practice she’ll get it. She’s supposed to be Stiles’ new potential love interest. And working that close to Dylan O’Brien had to be nerve wracking. She was doing good, considering.

Jeff was really starting to lay into her and I took that as my cue to bring him his coffee. I walked up silently beside him and held out the coffee, he took his focus off of Courtney and took the coffee. I looked over at Courtney, who gave me a grateful look. I just nodded back and let my eyes travel across the set. Dylan was standing not that far away from Courtney looking towards me and Jeff, but silently supporting Courtney. Dylan was like that.

I had been working on the set of _Teen Wolf_ for about a year and a half now. My job is basically to be the errand girl. You know, I run around and help anyone that needs help. But mostly I just bring Jeff his coffee. Even though I had been working here I hadn’t ever really had a conversation with any of the actors. Not because they’re not conversational, because trust me they are, more because I’m not really a people’s person. Okay, so I’m terribly shy. I never really start a conversation with anyone that I don’t know. It’s really something I should work on. I have talked to Jeff though, he’s really nice, not that you’d know it with how much he tortures the audience, but he’s a nice guy. We get along pretty well. It’s not like we talk a lot but he likes to tease me.

Jeff takes a final swig of his coffee and turns back to Courtney, “I know this is your first job but come on, you’re a professional. And right now you’re not acting like it. Hell let’s face it, right now even Nixie could do a better job than you.” _Ouch, harsh._ He gestured to me, and both Courtney and Dylan’s eyes traveled over to me.

I could feel myself blanch and blush at the same time, “Wh-what?!” I squeaked.

Jeff seemed to think about something for a minute before he turned to me, “You’ve read the script right?”

For a second I felt annoyed, he knows I’ve read the script he’s the one that gave it to me, “Yeah,” I gave a little nod.

“Do you know the lines?”

I hesitated. _Where’s he going with this?_ “I have a general idea.”

Jeff looked at me for a second before nodding, “Okay.” He turned back to Courtney, “Get down here, Dylan start from the top. Nixie,” he turned to me.

“Yeah?”

“Get up there.”

My eyebrows shot up, “What?!”

Jeff rolled his eyes, “You heard me I said get up there, let’s see how the character should be played.”

I stared at Jeff like he had gone crazy, “You know I’m not an actress right?”

Jeff shrugged. I turned to look at Courtney, the grateful look from earlier was gone, it had been replaced by a look of smugness. Like she thought I couldn’t do it. Which just made me want to try. I looked up at the set, Dylan was already in place, so were the other actors.

“Just go!” Jeff shouted and I jumped.

Slowly I walked on set, just standing off to the side getting myself ready for the scene.

In this scene Amelia walks towards the parking lot with her friends, talking, giggling like high school girls do. Amelia then sees Stiles leaning against her car and goes over to talk to him.

I could still feel the blush covering my cheek. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my racing heart. Which just made it worse, because it allowed me to think. The Tylers were out watching with the rest of the crew along with Holland and Crystal and the rest of the pack. Everyone had scenes to get through today. Usually they were off doing their own things until it was their turn to start a scene but they had all gathered by Jeff.

“Nixie,” Jeff said.

“Isn’t this a wasted of film?”

“We’ve already wasted seven takes worth of film, what’s one more?”

“But—” I started thinking of another excuse.

“Nixie, just do it.”

I nodded and grabbed Amelia’s bag. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes. I’m Amelia. I’m Amelia… I felt myself get into the right mind set. Slowly I calmed down and I wasn’t Nixie anymore.

 

* * *

“I can’t believe they got back together again!” Ashley said as we walked towards the parking lot. There were mummers of agreement from the other girls and myself. There had been a lacrosse game today and like always we had all come to watch.

We stopped just a little from my car. I looked over, there was a guy at my car. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion but turned back to bid good-byes to my friends. We all hugged and then separated. I headed over to my car and the strange boy.

As I stopped in front of him he looked up at me, a look of confusion and shock crossed his face. He shot off my car so fast he stumbled a little. It was kind of cute.

I smiled at him, “Hey.”

“H-hey,” he stuttered a little. “Uh, was there something you needed?” His eyes got huge, “That sounded extremely rude. No, I just meant you came over here and all and I’m rambling. I’ll just stop now.”

I continued to smile at him, “Yeah, sorry but,” I looked at him sheepishly, “that’s my car.” I smiled at him to show that I wasn’t upset.

“Oh.” He looked at my car then back at me, “Oh!” His eyebrows shot up and he put his hands up like in surrender. He smiled nervously, “Sorry! I-I thought it was my friend’s car. He has a car just like this you know. Well I guess you don’t. But I’m really sorry.”

I laughed, “Really it’s not a big deal.”

He smiled at me. It was all big and goofy. We just stared at each other before his eyebrows shot up again, “Oh! Sorry,” he moved away from the driver’s side door to the front of the car so that I could get by.

I smiled and walked past him, I opened up my car and threw my bag into the back seat. Then I turned back to the boy. I stuck my hand out, “I’m Amelia by the way.”

He seemed confused for a minute but quickly reached out and shook my hand, “Stiles.”

This time my eyebrows shot up and my eyes got wide, “Oh! I thought you looked familiar. You’re on the lacrosse team!” I beamed at him, “You practically won that game for us, the one against- um- well it doesn’t matter who it was against. You know the one I’m talking about. It was a lost cause until Coach put you in the game. I don’t know why Coach doesn’t put you in the game more!” I said in a rush, then paused, then realized what I had said and blushed. Maybe that was a bit much.

Stiles looked embarrassed but smiled, “Nah, I’m not really that good.”

I laughed at that, “You’re kidding right?”

He sucked in a breath causing his shoulders to stretch up and scratched the back of his head and let out an embarrassed laugh.

Suddenly his phone went off kind of surprising both of us.

“Oh, I should get this,” Stiles said looking at his phone.

“Oh right, I should—” I pointed a finger over my shoulder. He looked at me and nodded before going back to his phone. I nodded too and got in my car and started it. I carefully backed out of the parking place. Once out of the parking spot I put my car in drive before looking over at Stiles again. Now he had an annoyed look on his face.

I pulled my car up a little, rolled down the window and leaned over, “You wouldn’t happen to need a ride, would you?” I called.

Stiles looked up at me and winced sheepishly, “Yeah kind of, my ride bailed.”

I smiled, “Get in.”

He smiled, “Really?”

“Really.” Stiles came over and pulled open the door and sat in my passenger seat. Once he had the door closed and his seatbelt buckled I asked, “Where to?”

Stiles opened his mouth to answer—

 

* * *

“Cut!”

I jumped and suddenly I was Nixie again, who just happened to be sitting in the same car as Dylan O’Brien. I wasn’t freaking out. I wasn’t. Okay, I was. A lot. I quickly put the car into park, turned it off, and hopped out of the car. I turned around to face Jeff and noticed Dylan got out of the car too.

I looked over at Jeff, he looked a little shocked but he was smiling. The rest of the cast was looking much the same way, except Courtney. Courtney looked shocked but she also looked pissed. I blinked and suddenly everyone was clapping. I blushed and put my head down and tried to get off the set as fast as possible but Dylan grabbed my wrist. I looked at him confused but he just smiled. He pulled me so I was standing next to him.

“Thank you. Thank you,” he said while he bowed and gave me a look that told me that I was supposed to do the same. So I did. When he finally let my wrist go I fled from the set. I went and stood over by Jeff which is where I should have been the entire time.

Jeff smiled at me and then turned to Courtney, “And that’s how you do it.”

Courtney shot a glare at me and then strutted to the stage.

Jeff turned to me, “I didn’t know you could act.”

I shrugged, “Neither did I.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa this is a really long chapter... whoops. Anyway most of this was typed up at 3a.m. so I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes. If you find them and want to correct me have at it. Grammar is my bad point
> 
> Also keep in mind that I have no idea how it is behind the scenes of a TV show. I also have no idea how they shoot the scenes...

It took three more takes until Jeff was satisfied enough to move on. Courtney was not very happy, the more takes it took the snappier she became. At one point she had even snapped at Jeff. She had thought the take had been perfect and Jeff had disagreed. It wasn’t like he had been mean about it, he just told her that she didn’t understand the character.

Courtney had started to play the character as a, for lack of a better word, bitch. She yelled at Stiles and improvised to ask him, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I think even Courtney knew that that was taking it too far. But she didn’t get much better, she was acting like Lydia had in the first season, not like a potential love interest of Stiles. Eventually though she played it like a girl that was flirting. Jeff had finally called it quits. I don’t know if he was going to keep that scene though.

When Courtney came off the set she narrowed her eyes as she brushed past me. I guess I made her mad, but hey it wasn’t my idea to have me act that part. I didn’t even want to do it. It’s not like I’m an actress or anything. She’s the one with the part, I don’t even know why she’s upset with me.

The rest of the day went on like normal, except Jeff wanted me to watch the scenes more than usual. Usually I’d be running around helping anyone that needed help, but today Jeff told me to bring him his coffee and when I turned to leave he stopped me and told me to watch. I kind of wanted to refuse, because that’s not my job, but Jeff’s the boss so I didn’t.

The scenes were good, like they always were. I couldn’t wait to see them when they finally aired. Just because I knew how they did all the effects didn’t mean I wasn’t a huge fan. Because I was. Courtney got a couple of scenes right on the first take but mostly it took a couple of tries. Which was normal, even Dylan and the Tylers, who had been on the show since day one, messed up and had to do a couple of retakes. Let’s face it, no one is perfect. So no one was upset with Courtney, except Courtney. If she didn’t get it on the first try she would go into a minor hissy fit, just to herself. That was beginning to annoy people, they kept telling her that she was doing fine. Courtney had changed so much in one day. Hopefully was just having a bad day and would be back to normal tomorrow.

 

* * *

She wasn’t back to normal. In fact, she was almost worse. She was snapping at everyone, even the other actors. She had snapped at Holland and told her maybe that she was the one that ruined the scene. That was bad. The cast were like family, they stood up for each other. And Holland was doing fine, perfect really. The cast called Courtney out on having a bad attitude and instead of apologizing, Courtney stomped off to her trailer.

I looked over at Jeff, he was rolling his eyes. He took a deep breath and massaged the bridge of his nose. “Someone go and try to get her back here.” One of the assistants left to do just that. Jeff turned to the rest of the cast, “Take five everyone.” The cast went off together.

I turned to Jeff. I felt like this was all my fault. Courtney wasn’t like this before I tried and played her part. “I’m sorry.”

Jeff shook his head, “It’s not your fault. You were good.” He turned back and just started at the set for a couple minutes. Slowly he turned to me, “You don’t think you could, you know,” he asked.

My eyes went wide, he couldn’t be serious could he? “We already talked about this I’m not an actress.”

Jeff nodded, “Yeah that’s what you said. But, Nixie, you were good. And Courtney would still be the official actress, we’d just have to add her in later.” I was still hesitant, “Come on Nixie, help me out here. We have a schedule that we have to get through. And at the rate we’re going, we’re not going to get done.”

I thought about this for a second. Jeff was right, at this rate they were going to behind schedule. And I still felt responsible for this whole mess. My heart started pounding as I nodded.

“Really?” Jeff asked.

“Let’s do this before I change my mind,” I said trying sound as though my heart wasn’t trying to beat out of my chest.

Jeff nodded, “Break’s over!” he called over his shoulder. The cast immediately start filing in. “Nixie is going to fill in until we get Courtney back,” I ducked my head as he informed the rest of the cast.

After a second I hesitantly glanced up at the cast to see their reactions. Holland and Crystal seemed a little confused but they smiled encouragingly. Tyler Posey was smiling also, Tyler Hoechlin gave a thumbs up. I looked over to Dylan, at first he wasn’t looking at me, he was slapping Tyler Posey’s arm after Tyler nudged him. Then he turned to me with a smirk on his face.

“Well come on, let’s get this party started,” Dylan said gesturing me to come join them on set.

I blinked for a second not believing that this was really happening, but before I even realized what I was doing I was standing on set with the rest of the cast exactly in their group. Basically I was being my awkward self. But I expected it really, they had all been friends since they stared shooting the show. I turned to Jeff.

Jeff looked us all over, “Alright let’s start.” Jeff listed off a list of scenes we were going to do. I remember before I started working on a T.V. I always thought they shot the scenes all in order. That’s not what happens. They do it out of order which still really confuses me, but that’s not really part of my job description. But then again neither is acting

We worked on the scenes for a couple of hours. Much longer than I thought I’d be acting. But Courtney had yet to come back to the set.

Not every scene was perfect. Sometimes I botched up the lines but everyone was really nice about it. Holland said I was doing well for someone that hadn’t studied the lines, that helped me not feel as bad about it. There was also one time that I tripped on nothing. Literally I tripped over air, and of course I flailed and brought the person closest to me crashing down with me. Who happened to be Tyler Posey. When it happened I immediately sat up on my knees and apologized profusely. But Tyler just laughed, so did the others. There were jokes and more laughing. I was really surprised how comfortable I was becoming with these people, acting in front of a camera. I felt like I was becoming friends with these people. So all in all I was having a great time.

They worked a few hours on the scenes Amelia wasn’t it so I got a break. But it was kind of a confidence boost to see them have little slip ups when it wasn’t my fault. So maybe I wasn’t as bad as I thought I was.

Finally the last scene of the day came up. It was the scene where Amelia went with Stiles to run something to by Derek’s. Scott would be there eventually but the biggest part of the scene was that this was it. This was the scene where Amelia finds out about werewolves and other supernatural things going around Beacon Hills. This was going to be a great scene. I could already tell this was going to be one of my favorites.

 

* * *

Stiles and I had become fast friends after that first initial meeting. We’re both huge nerds, so the conversations were the best. My friends weren’t too happy about me hanging out with Stiles. Around Beacon Hill High School he was considered a loser. Which made me curious, if I were to act around the rest of my friends the way I acted around Stiles, would I be considered a loser too?

Stiles was driving me home after school in his Jeep. After that first time I drove him home, he joke about owing me a ride sometime. So I took him up on it while my car was in the shop. We were just talking which made the ride really pleasant. That was one thing that I had learned about Stiles, he was smart and he had the ability to talk about anything. And on days he forgot to take his Adderall he would talk really fast and constantly change subjects. Sometimes it was hard to keep up, but I didn’t mind it was really amusing. I just loved to listen to him talk.

“Oh shit!” Stiles shouted and hit his steering wheel.

It made me jump, I laughed at myself, “What?”

“I totally forgot, I have to drop off some re-research at Derek’s,” he hesitated over the work research. _I wonder why._

“Well go do it,” I said.

Stiles looked at me, “You don’t mind coming with?”

I smiled, “Nah, I don’t mind. I don’t have anything else to do.”

Stiles smiled, “Sweet! Thanks, I don’t feel like getting grumped at again.”

“Sure, no problem,” I paused for a minute, “so what’s the research?”

Stiles hesitated again, only for a second, but long enough for me to know that he was about to lie, “Oh you know, this and that. Nothing important really.” After that Stiles changed the subject. It made me curious but I didn’t say anything, I just looked at Stiles questioningly. I know he saw it but he didn’t comment on it so neither did I.

 

* * *

That was it for that scene really. However, this was one of the few times that we were going to shoot the scenes in order. So right after we got out of Stiles’ Jeep. Dylan and I were taken over to the set that serves as Derek’s loft. Tyler Hoechlin was already in place.

 

* * *

Stiles and I pulled up in his Jeep, Stiles turned to me, “I just have to run this in,” he said holding up his back pack. I looked at where we were. The place looked abandoned, it was kind of creeping me out.

“I’ll just stay here then.”

Stiles hesitated, “If you want to come in I’m sure it will be okay.”

It was my turn to hesitate, the place kind of gave me the creeps, but so did the outside of the building. At least if I went inside I wouldn’t be alone. So slowly I nodded and got out of the car.

Stiles led me up to the loft, Stiles knocked on the door. It was don’t so awkwardly that if I had to guess I would say that he just normally walked in. so basically it was like he was warning Derek that he hadn’t come alone.

I should have probably been scared with me being a girl in a creepy building with two guys. But I trusted Stiles completely. A little less when I saw the man who opened the door. He looked like he could kill someone with his eyebrows alone.

Stiles smiled so big that if I had to guess I was say he was nervous too, “Hey Derek. Can we come in?”

Derek didn’t say anything for a long moment. He just stared at me like he was trying to figure out whether or not I was a threat. After he seemed to decided I wasn’t a threat he moved aside to let us in. the loft was just one big room really. There seemed to be an upstairs if the set of stairs were anything to go by. The room didn’t help to make me feel any less creeped out.

Derek kept his eyes on me for a moment as if he still didn’t trust me completely. He ushered Stiles over to the other side of the loft and started talking quietly about whatever was in Stiles’ back pack.

I started to walk around, there really wasn’t anything to look at so I examined the walls. Slowly I made my way over to the only table in the room. It had a chess board on it. As I got closer I noticed there were names written on post-it notes and stuck to the pieces. Stiles’ name was on one. Scott’s name was also there. I hadn’t really known Scott before I started hanging out with Stiles but he was a nice guy now that I knew him. Derek’s name was on the king. Then there were other names: Lydia, Isaac, Allison. I knew those names from school. I wonder if they were all friends and had some weird game of chess going on. I looked over the board again.

Given I didn’t really know a whole lot about chess but I could see that Stiles had Derek one move from check. However, there was also a piece that wasn’t marked that was also one move from check. I couldn’t help myself really, or at least that’s what I’m going to say if anyone asks. I moved the piece so now Derek was in check by an unmarked piece.

There was a loud noise that almost sounded like a growl that came from somewhere behind me. I jumped thinking someone had caught me moving the chess piece and they were pissed about it. But no one was behind me. I looked over at Derek and Stiles. Derek was watching the door and so was Stiles, so I turned my attention to the door. At first nothing happened. Then all of a sudden the door bursts open. The door flying across the room and smashed through the windows on the other side of the loft. A short scream escaped from my throat.

Something else was thrown into the room. Two somethings. Two bodies. Scott and Isaac, they must have been on their way up to see Derek. Suddenly the room was four people fuller. I say people… but they didn’t look like people.

Scott and Isaac were on their feet almost immediately facing the intruders. For a moment I thought they were crazy, what were they going to do?

Derek shoved Stiles over towards me, “Get her out of here.”

Stiles nodded even though Derek was no longer paying attention to him and had turned to face the intruders. Stiles grabbed me by the arm and we backed against the wall, waiting for an opening to get to the door and run. The two intruders were standing in front of the door. The only way out.

Derek exchanged a few words with the people. Mostly just asking why they were in his house. They answered but my heart was beating so loud in my ears that I missed it. Suddenly one of the people growled, I guess they didn’t like what Derek was saying. Derek’s eyes flashed blue and then he was growling. I looked over at Scott and Isaac. What the-? Their faces! They looked like the other people. Their faces were different, their ears, their hair, their eyes, all different.

Suddenly one of the strangers attacked and threw Derek into the wall. Just threw him.

“Holy shit!” I didn’t realize I had said it out loud until Stiles looked at me.

He smiled but it was grim, “Yeah.”

Scott and Isaac were fighting one of the intruders. Derek was still recovering from being thrown. The other intruder? Heading towards me and Stiles. I was terrified. I gripped Stiles’ arm, I was probably hurting him but I couldn’t bring myself to let go.

Stiles stepped in front of me like he was trying to protect me. But the intruders didn’t even pause. I looked at Stiles expecting him to change too, but he didn’t. Maybe I was going crazy. The guy came over and punched Stiles in the stomach causing him to double over. Then the guy threw Stiles, and Stiles hit the wall. Hard.

“Stiles!” was ripped out of my throat before I even thought about it.

The guy turned to look at me. Oh shit. I wanted to run, I really did, but I couldn’t just leave Stiles. The guy took a step towards me. Sure I was scared but I was also pissed. I wouldn’t back down. I had no means to fight, but I wouldn’t back down. Which probably meant I was going to get hurt, but I was stubborn. The guy approaching me smiled like he was amused by me. He took a step closer but he wasn’t paying attention because Derek took that chance to ram into him, knocking him to the ground.

Derek turned to me, his face just like Scott and Isaac’s. I gasped, I was scared but Derek was talking. Yelling.

“Get him out of here!”

I hesitated for just a second before I nodded and ran over to Stiles. His eyes were shut and he was sitting slumped against the wall. I grabbed his face. “Stiles! Stiles you’ve got to wake up,” at first there was nothing. I lightly slapped his face, “Come on Stiles! We have to get out of here and I can’t carry you.”

Slowly his eyes blinked, unfocused, “Amelia?”

I smiled in relief, “Yes its me. Now come on!” I pulled him up, wrapped his arm around my shoulder and help him hobble to the door.

We got to the car, “Give me the keys.” Stiles looked like he was going to argue but I glared at him and he gave me the keys. I loaded him into the passenger seat and started the car.

“What the hell was that?!” I asked.

“A fight,” Stiles said rubbing his head.

I scoffed, “Yes. Thank you Stiles. You know what I mean dammit.” Stiles stayed silent, “Their faces, what was that?”

Stiles winced, I couldn’t tell if it was because of my question or because he had found a tender spot on his head, “Would you believe you imagined it?”

“No.”

“Had a dream?”

“No.”

“Trick of the light?” Stiles tried again.

“No, Stiles! Please don’t treat me like an idiot. Am I going crazy?” I demanded.

“No, but if I tell you the truth you’ll think I’ve gone crazy.”

“Try me.”

“They’re werewolves.”

He said it so matter-of-factly that I was taken aback, “Come again?”

“Werewolves.”

“I said not to treat me like an idiot.”

Stiles sat up and looked at me, “I’m not, I swear. I know it sounds crazy but it’s true. Scott, Isaac, Derek all werewolves.”

I gave it a moment to sink in. Then I nodded, “Okay.” I paused, “Alright.”

Stiles cocked an eyebrow, “Really? That’s it?”

I huffed, “What do you want me to say Stiles, huh? That you’re crazy? That I’m crazy? I know what I saw. So, okay.”

Stiles just stared at me for a minute, his mouth hung open.

 

* * *

“Cut!”

I got out of the car, normally I would freak out that I was so closed to Dylan but it been like that all day. I had more or less gotten used to it.

The Tylers and Daniel came out of the loft set. Their faces were completely normal, I must have imagined the wholes thing.

“Good. We’ll go back and tape the fight scene with just the wolves once they get their faces on,” Jeff said. He seemed to think for a second before getting up and walking on set. He was in there for a few minutes before he returned, “Nixie.”

I suddenly felt panicked, “Y-yes?”

“Why did you move the chess piece? That wasn’t in the script.”

“Uh, well, I don’t really know. I just look at it and there was another move, so I took it.

Jeff looked at me for a minute, “I like it. We’ll keep it.”

“Really?” I asked.

“Yeah it opens up several possibilities for the later episodes or even later seasons. Good job.”

I smiled, “Thanks.”

Somebody cleared their throat, we all looked over to see who it was. And of course it had to be Courtney. Whoops. Courtney glared at me, “So I take a break and you guys start without me?”

Tyler Posey was the first one to speak, “A break? You’ve been gone for hours.”

Courtney head a gull to look indignant, “You guys wouldn't get off my back. I had to get away,” she said dramatically.

I wanted to say that no one was giving her a hard time but herself, but I felt that her anger was mostly directed towards me, so I wisely kept my mouth shut.

Jeff rolled his eyes and ignored her. He turned to the Tylers and Daniel and told them to go get wolfed out. They nodded and jogged over to the makeup trailer.

Courtney apparently didn’t like being ignored. She stomped her foot, “Really Jeff, this is supposed to be my part. I auditioned for it and you selected me for it. And now you get the help to take my place?” she sneered in my direction. Jeff continued to ignore her and went over to his director chair. I didn’t know what to do, so I stayed where I was. “Honestly, Jeff you shouldn’t tease her like this. It’s not like her and the rest of the cast are friends. She doesn’t even know anything about acting.”

The friends comment was a blow. She was probably right. They were being nice to me but maybe they were just being polite. The acting comment just made me pissed. I had been telling everyone from the very beginning that I was not at actress, but I thought I was doing pretty well. Maybe I was just making a fool of myself.

Finally Jeff turned to her, “I’m not teasing anyone. But you’re right. I did choose you,” he paused and Courtney beamed, “but even I can admit when I’m wrong.” Courtney’s face fell instantly. For a second I felt bad for her. That was harsh. But then she was angry again.

She started yelling again, it was so loud that I couldn’t understand what she was saying. She pointed at Jeff while yelling for a moment and then she turned to me. _Oh shit._ She walked up to me and got right in my face, “What do you think you’re doing? Huh?”

I realized the question was probably rhetorical but I really wasn’t in the mood so I answered anyway, “I’m just trying to help.”

Courtney scoffed, “Help? Help?! Help who? Who are you helping by weaseling your way into my job?”

I rolled my eyes, I was angry but I didn’t yell when I said, “I’m not weaseling my way into your job, I’m not at actress.”

Courtney murmured something that sounded incredibly like, “That’s for sure.” But I ignored her and kept going.

“Jeff needed help while you were off throwing your temper tantrum. I was just trying to help,” the beginning had started off strong and confident but by the end it just sort of trailed off. Because it was true, I was trying to help and now I was getting yelled at for it.

She rolled her eyes, “Oh please. No one asked for your help. And don’t think I don’t see through this whole innocent act.”

I opened my mouth to tell her that I was indeed asked to help but I was cut off.

“Actually, Jeff asked her for help.” A hand landed on my shoulder. I looked at the hand, then at the arm and then finally at the person the hand belonged to, Dylan. Dylan O’Brien.

Courtney sputtered for a minute like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “B-but Dylan,” she whined, suddenly pouting. “She’s trying to take my place.”

Dylan shook his head, “No, she’s not. Don’t you remember the first day? She didn’t even want to do it.”

Courtney pouted more, “But that was then. This is now. She’s stealing my job.”

Dylan frowned, “Maybe you should have been doing your job today and then she wouldn't have had to step in.”

Whoa, I never thought in a million years that Dylan would be standing up for me. I mean sure I felt like we had all bonded today, maybe even became friends, but what if Courtney was right and they were just being polite. But they didn’t really seem like those types of people.

Courtney was scowling, I put my hands up in surrender. Trying to diffuse the situation, “Look I was just standing in. But since you’re back there’s no need for me to do this anymore. So the rest of the scenes for today are all yours.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Courtney’s nose scrunched up in anger, “They were already all mine.”

I huffed a little, “You know what I mean.”

Jeff chose that moment to butt in, “There are no more scenes with Amelia today, Courtney can go home.”

Courtney glared, “What about her?” she demanded, pointing at me.

“She has more work to finish. Because she was filling in for you today she hasn’t been able to do her job.”

I nodded, and then yawned. Jeff was right, I hadn’t done any of my job. I loved my job, but it kind of sucked that I had to finish up. I was exhausted. I didn’t know how tough acting was. Emotionally and physically.

That seem to shut her up. She didn’t even comment before she stomped away. I sighed and headed off to complete my work for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spoilers for season 3b... sort of*
> 
> So apparently this is set after 3b... so basically I ignored the fact that Allison died and Isaac left. I also left Kira out completely. This was an accident, I didn't even know it was set after 3b until I wrote the chess scene and by then I already had the characters. So I didn't leave her out because I don't like her or anything... I just thought I would tell you guys in case you were curious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short... sorry about that. I wasn't too sure about this chapter but after two rewrites I like it now. I hope you do too, let me know what you think.  
> Also thank you everyone that has read this, thank you for your kudos and comments, they make my day :)

After both the girls had left it was only Dylan and Jeff. Jeff looked after Courtney and shook his head, how had he made such a big mistake?

Dylan looked after Nixie, how had Jeff made such a big mistake? Dylan turned to Jeff, “So…”

Jeff looked at him, “Do you have a comment about this whole thing?”

Dylan hesitated which wasn’t really like him, “Well Courtney isn’t really doing it for us.”

Jeff sighed, “I’m aware of that.”

“And we’re going to have to do most of Courtney’s scenes again anyway, and Courtney will have to do all of the scenes that Nixie did today. So we’d be behind anyway…” Dylan let the sentence trail off.

Before Jeff could ask what Dylan was getting at, the wolves came back, “Hey what are you guys talking about?” Posey asked coming up to Dylan and slapping him on the back.

Jeff kept his attention on Dylan, “Dylan was trying to make a point without really telling me what it is.”

The wolves turned their attention to Dylan. Dylan just grinned, maybe they would back him up. “Like I was saying, Courtney isn’t really doing it for any of us—”

“Dude,” Posey interrupted him, “do you mean she’s not doing it for _you_?”

Dylan sputtered, “Wh-what?! No! Dude, I mean she’s not doing it for any of us.” Posey just grinned like he had figured something out but let Dylan continue. Dylan rolled his eyes, “We are going to be behind this week anyway. So instead of having Courtney redo all of the scenes why don’t we just have Nixie do it?”

Jeff raised his eyebrows, “Let me get this straight. You want me to let Courtney go and give the place to Nixie?”

“Yes! You’ve seen her act, she’s a natural.”

Jeff seemed to think about this for a second then turned to the wolves, “What do you guys think?”

Posey was the first to answer, “It’s a little crazy, but I say we give it a shot. I mean you’ve seen Courtney, she’s a bitch, dude. I don’t want to have to work with that for however long Amelia’s in the show.”

Tyler Hoechlin nodded, “Courtney’s definitely not fun to work with and we’re not really getting anywhere with her scenes. Sure Nixie screws up a few times but not anymore than the rest us.”

“Plus she’s nice,” Daniel threw in.

“And fun to work with,” Dylan added.

Posey grabbed Dylan’s shoulder and shook him, “Dude!”

Dylan grinned and pushed him away, “Shut up.”

Jeff considered this for a minute, “What if Nixie doesn’t want the job? She’s said it many times, she’s not an actress.” The guys were quiet for a minute, so Jeff continued, “We’ll have to talk to Crystal and Holland. Then if they agree we’ll talk to Nixie.”

Dylan nodded, “Okay.”

“Dylan you go talk to the girls. Wolves, you have a scene to shoot.”

They all nodded and split up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this yet but I was told to delete this story on fanfiction.net so I posted the last chapter there, and I thought it only fair that you guys get it at the same time. So here it is. This is it. I really liked this story, it's short and sweet. I'm sorry it's so short but remember it was only supposed to be a couple of pages long and it wasn't really supposed to be a story, it just kinda turned into one.  
> Anyway I hope you all like it. Let me know. :)

 The next day when I showed up to work I was asked once again to step in for Courtney, who apparently hadn’t shown up to work today at all. The difference today though is that Jeff sent me to makeup and wardrobe. I was a little confused but I didn’t say anything because, hey, it was fun.

Then I was put in a lot of different scenes, some of the parts were small, others were bigger. They’re going to have to do a lot of scenes with Courtney and a lot of add ins. I felt really sorry for the crew and the computer people who were going to have to put everything together.

After a while I had been taking a break since as far as I knew I was done for the day, but Jeff hollered for me, “Hey Nixie!”

I perked my head up, “Yeah?” He motioned me over to where he was sitting. I approached him and noticed that the rest of the cast was standing around. Dylan for one was smiling and bouncing around like he couldn’t stand still. “Yeah?” I asked again.

“We need your help with one more scene today.”

I shrugged, “Sure, which scene?” Jeff listed off a scene. I tensed up. I knew that scene, that was the kissing scene between Stiles and Amelia. I laughed nervously, “Heh heh, actually I don’t think I can help you with that one.”

There were a chorus of ‘ooo’s’ and Posey hit Dylan on the shoulder, “She just shut you down, bro.”

Dylan was still grinning but he had stopped bouncing, “Ouch, I’m hurt.”

I back peddled, “No, no, no! Sorry I didn’t mean- it’s not that- I wasn’t trying to- it’s not- it’s not anything to do with you!” I took a deep breath, everyone was staring at me, most people looked amused. “It’s just that,” I hesitated, “I’ve never… kissed anyone before, so I wouldn’t even know where to start…” I looked at my feet feeling extremely embarrassed. They probably all think I’m pathetic.

It was quiet for a second before there were a few ‘aw’s’, then I was being hugged on both sides by Crystal and Holland. “That’s kind of really adorable,” Crystal said continuing to hug me.

Slowly I looked up to see if the guys thought I was pathetic. They all just looked kind of shocked. Even Jeff’s eyes were wide, “Nixie you’re like twenty, how is it possible that you’ve never—”

I blushed and turned my gaze back down at my feet. My eyes started to burn with tears, I felt so humiliated. But I would not cry here. “I don’t know. You know me. Socially awkward. Guys don’t talk to me, let alone ask me out on a date. So it’s just never happened.” I said refusing to look at anyone. Crystal and Holland had stopped hugging me but still had their arms around my shoulder. By the end of my speech their grips were tighter.

I risked a glance back up at the boys. They were in a group, the Tylers were facing me and Dylan was in the middle of them with his back turned to me. They were smiling but not mockingly so I felt a little better, they were mostly looking at Dylan. I didn’t know what was wrong with him but his neck looked as red as mine felt. I wonder if he felt embarrassed for me. Maybe he thought I was so pathetic that he couldn’t even stand to look at me. That thought made my shoulders slump and my gaze fall back to my shoes.

We were all silent for several minutes except for the boys. The Tylers had gone from just staring at Dylan to nudging and talking to him. The burning in my eyes got worse. _I’ve had enough of this._ I turned out of Crystal and Holland’s grip and turned to leave.

“Nixie wait,” Jeff called out. I turned to him but didn’t trust my voice enough to speak. “We could do the scene up until the kiss and then stop. We can always do that scene later.”

I looked over at Dylan, his face was a little pink, but he was smiling sheepishly at me but it didn’t feel like he was making fun of me, so I smiled back, “Okay.”

 

* * *

The scene wasn’t that hard or even that long, but I still had to change clothes for it. Basically what happens in this scene is Amelia, after finally finding out about werewolves, druids, darachs and the whole Nogitsune/Stiles story, she starts helping Stiles out with research. One of the big things about Amelia and Stiles scenes is that even after finding out about the Nogitsune she never looks at Stiles differently. That’ll play a big role in later episodes. So for now they were researching, Lydia said something felt off but she didn’t know what. And since Lydia feels when people are about to die, Stiles and Amelia are trying to find out what’s wrong this time and while doing research they get close and well- that’s where we end it. Easy…

 

* * *

Stiles opened the door and swung his backpack on his bed, his room was tidier than I had imagined it would be. But then again I didn’t know a whole lot about teenage boys’ rooms.

Stiles gestured me inside, “Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourself at home. Dad’s working right now and won’t be back until later so we don’t have to worry about explaining what we’re doing.” He stopped talking, then his eyes got wide and he laughed, “That sounded really bad.”

I couldn’t help giggling as I threw my backpack next to Stiles’, “Yes. Yes it did.”

I was awkwardly quiet for a minute until Stiles jumped like he had remembered something and started to clear off his desk chair, “Uh you can sit here if you want. I’ll- uh- got get another chair and the books Deaton gave me.” He paused, “You could start looking on the internet, if you want. But there’s a lot on the internet that’s just wrong.”

I had to laugh a little. Stiles and I had known each other for weeks now, maybe even months and sometimes he still acts nervous when I’m around. But I’ve notice during these weeks that he’s like that with almost every girl except Lydia. That was a new development in their relationship.

Stiles was smiling his goofy smile at me before— “Oh right! I’ll go get those now,” he said pointing over his shoulder and then basically tripping over himself to get out of the door.

Usually Stiles was pretty good around me. We usually just joked around especially now that I knew about werewolves and everything and I was hanging out with his friends. But for some reason now he had resorted back to the way he had been when we first met. Which is fine and kind of cute but it just makes me wonder why.

I tried to get on his computer but it was password protected and I didn’t know the password so I just sat and waited for Stiles. After about a minute I was curious, I glanced back at the computer then I listened. Stiles didn’t sound like he was coming back right this second. I turned so that I was facing the computer full on, I put my fingers on the keyboard and hesitated. What would Stiles’ password be? I thought for a moment.

L.y.d.i.a.

The welcome screen went away and the home screen popped up. So Stiles still had a thing for Lydia. Ouch. That shouldn’t hurt at all. I knew. Lydia had told me that Stiles used to be in love with her. He had been for years. But Lydia thought he was over it. Apparently not. And that hurt, and it shouldn’t. _What did you expect? For it to be your name?_ I grimaced at the voice and shook my head to get it to go away. I took a deep breath and opened a browser to get to work.

Roughly five minutes later Stiles came back into the room, balancing a stack of books in one hand and a plate in the other. “Hey I thought you might be hungry so I brought—” he paused and for a second and looked at the computer, then at me, then back. “Snacks.”

 _Oh shit! I should have logged back off! Shit!_ “Uh…”

Stiles put the plate and the books down, “I must have left my computer on.”

Stiles was sweet. We both knew that was a lie, and he was giving me an out. So this was the moment of truth, I could lie and tell him he did indeed leave his computer on or I could tell the truth. “Sorry, I just kind of guessed… apparently I’m really good at guessing.” So that was it. Stiles knew that I knew that he still had a crush on Lydia. I felt bad for breaking a little bit of his trust like that.

 

* * *

“Cut!” I jumped and turned to look at Jeff. The scene wasn’t over. What did I do wrong this time? “Nixie, do you even read the script?”

I shrugged, “Just enough to know the lines.”

Jeff threw his hands in the air, “The password wasn’t in the script. You were just supposed to sit there and look pretty.”

I rolled my eyes at that, but I did feel bad, “I’m sorry?”

Jeff didn’t say anything for a minute, “Don’t be, it was good. Now we have some tension in the scene.” He was quiet again before he nodded, “We’ll see how it looks in editing. Good job. Dylan, good job at picking up on it. Let’s roll with this and see how it turns out.”

“Action!”

 

* * *

Stiles just nodded before he left to get another chair. _Shit!_ I probably made him mad and now he’ll never want to talk to me again. Okay, that was probably a bit dramatic, but still.

A little while later we had been sitting mostly in silence, except for a few odd comments here and there. We were both starting to get tired and antsy. I reached over to grab a book, Stiles reached for it at the same time, his hand landed on top of mine. We looked at each other, our eyes met. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Then he blinked and the moment was gone, he let me have the book.

“Sorry.”

 

* * *

That’s where we were supposed to kiss, Dylan backed off just like he said he would. But Jeff hadn’t called cut. Does that mean we keep going?

 

* * *

I blinked a couple of times before shaking my head, “Its fine.” I started searching in the book, “Wait is this it?”

Stiles leaned over to look at my book, “That could be it!”

Now that we knew what it was we were looking for, we started frantically grabbing other books to see what else we could find. For several minutes it was just us saying what we found out loud, progressively getting more excited.

“Can you find how to kill it?” Stiles asked.

“I think I found it!” I beamed at him, I could feel my face flush with excitement. I finally got to help the pack.

I held the book so that Stiles could read it. We were really closed now, but neither one of us paid attention to it. He skimmed the passage in the book and beamed, “That’s it.”

I laughed, Stiles was staring at me but I didn’t care. I turned so that I could get my phone to text the others. I didn’t get turned very much before I had hands on both sides of my face. I looked at him, Stiles was staring my lips, then his eyes flickered up to my eyes. Then he was kissing me. I was so surprised I didn’t react at first. It was chaste and soon he pulled back. But he didn’t go far, he looked at me again before kissing me again. Deeper this time. My heart was racing and I felt myself start to lean into the sensation. Then I covered his hands with mine and he deepened the kiss more.

 

 

* * *

And suddenly the moment was broke. I wasn’t Amelia and he wasn’t Stiles. I was Nixie and Dylan O’Brien was kissing me. He wasn't supposed to be kissing me.

I broke the kiss and didn’t notice that Dylan had tried to follow. I stood up so fast that I knocked the chair over. I looked at Jeff, he was just watching, the other members of the cast were smiling. I looked down at Dylan who was still in his chair, he looked dazed and confused.

I felt embarrassed and humiliated. I could feel tears burn in my eyes, “I- uh—” that’s all I got out before I started running.

“Nixie wait!” I heard Dylan call out behind me but I didn’t stop.

 

* * *

I wasn’t paying attention but eventually I ended up in a quiet and secluded place. I backed up against the wall and slid to the floor. I was trying to catch my breath and calm my racing heart but I couldn’t. I wanted to cry. Sure Dylan O’Brien kissed me, but what if he and the others were making fun of me like Courtney had said. What if this was just one more way to do that? But on the other hand I shouldn’t be sad, Dylan O’Brien kissed me. _Me._ But the thought of him doing it for a joke made me want to vomit.

I didn’t cry, I just kind of sat there with my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I don’t know how long I sat there before Jeff found me, he didn’t say anything at first. He just sat down next to me. Finally Jeff spoke, “Why did you run?”

I shrugged, “He wasn’t supposed to kiss me. That was my first kiss, he knew that. I wanna say that it doesn't matter all that much to me, but… Did you see how the rest of the cast looked at me? What if it was just one big practical joke? And what if that made me scared? Terrified, even?”

Jeff seemed to think about what I had said, “Do you really think that the cast would do that? Do you think Dylan would do that?”

I sighed and shook my head, “I don’t want to. But what if—” I cut myself off. I didn’t think they would do that. I especially didn’t think Dylan would do that. “But then why did he do it?”

Jeff took a deep breath, “I’m going to tell you something. The scenes that you and Dylan are in together, they’re good. They just flow. You guys complement each other well. You guys have this Chemistry, not everyone has that. And I can’t be created and you can act like it’s there. If it’s not, then it’s not. And you guys have it.”

I hesitated, “So you’re saying that we go well together? Like he might have done it because he likes me?” I looked at him like he was crazy.

Jeff nodded, “Don’t look at me like that. I’m serious,” he paused. “He approached me about you, you know.” My eyebrows shot up, I didn’t know. “He did. He came and told me that you were a better Amelia than Courtney. He suggested that since this is the first week of shooting and we’re already behind, just to give you the part.”

It made sense now, “That’s why you started making me go to makeup and wardrobe.”

Jeff nodded, “I believe he said you were a ‘natural’,” Jeff made quotes around the word. “And I’m inclined to agree. I was even going to ask you today if you would take the job.”

I ducked down and hid my face behind my arms, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. “He really said all that?”

“Yes.”

I started to freak out just a little, “What does that mean? What do I do?!”

“It means he’s insanely worried that you’re never going to talk to him again. And you should probably forgive him for being an idiot because he’s _really_ sorry.”

My head shot up, “Dylan?”

He grinned sheepishly, “And then maybe you should agree to go on a date with him.”

My eyes grew wide but I couldn’t make my mouth work. Dylan must have taken that as a no because he started talking really fast, “Or not. Probably not. If you don’t want to you don’t have to. You probably don’t want to. I’ll just go now and maybe jump off a cliff. But you should take the job because you deserve it. I’ll just be going now.”

Dylan turned around to leave, that got me moving. I jumped up and grabbed him by the arm, he looked back at me. He looked so embarrassed. “Yes.”

He blinked, “Yes?”

I grinned, “Yes to it all. Yes, I’ll take the job. Yes, I forgive you. And yes, I’ll go on a date with you.”

Dylan smiled, “Really?”

I laughed, “Really.”

Dylan stepped closer, suddenly I felt crowded, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. Slowly he put one hand on my waist and the other on my face. He tilted my face up so that I was looking at him in the eyes, then slowly he moved down towards me, giving me plenty of time to back out. Instead I gripped his shirt and surged up so that we were kissing.

It made my head spin. I was kissing Dylan O’Brien and he was kissing me back. He wanted to go on a date with me. He wanted me to be his Amelia. I couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

Suddenly there were wolf whistles and cheering. And Posey saying, “Ugh get a room you guys.”

Dylan and I smiled into the kiss but didn’t stop.


End file.
